Awakening
by FairGlassLake
Summary: Kimberly's mission is to delivered the arrows to new samurai team with help of her spirit.
1. Chapter 1

_**FYI: You have to read AU Samurai Beginning and Crane's Mission first before you read this. If you want to see what Kim's armor looks like, there is a link on my profile. Happy Reading. **_

_**I don't own Power Rangers but I do own Karura, Tsuru and new Samurai team and the villain Akashita. **_

_*spirit talking* _

Kimberly Hart woke up one morning to discovered an ethereal pink crane sitting on the edge of her bed.

_"Good morning, my lady. My name is Tsuru."_

"Let me guess? It's time to awake the new rangers." She let out a small yawn.

_"Yes, my lady."_

She sat up. "At least, let me get dress first."

_"That wouldn't be necessary."_

"I don't understand."

"You have to shoot the arrows in the sky. In order to do that, you need to channel your power for armor."

The female human was puzzled. "I'm Power Ranger again?"

"_No, my lady. You're something different, a spirit guardian."_

"A spirit guardian?" She got off her bed. Something in her heart sparked as she spoke those words. She stood next to her bed and place her hand on her chest. "Tsuru, Henshin!" A flash of pink light covered her. Once it was gone, she was surprised about her attire. She was dressed in strange pink and silver archer outfit. She also got a quiver that filled with the five special arrows that she got from Lord Ryoma. "Not bad." She headed for the outside.

As she got out of her front door, she was amazed at sight of beautiful day sky has few big clouds. "Is that cover for me?"

_"Yes, my lady."_Tsuru flew by her partner's side.

"But how do I get up there?"

Tsuru smiled in bird-like manner as she flew toward Kimberly and disappeared into her.

The first pink ranger had flown before, with aid of her zoids. But this was different feelings. Right now, she have large silver wings. "This is amazing, Tsuru!" She's flying through the blue sky over her current hometown. She landed on the clouds. "Wow... I guess that I'm lighter than air."

_"My lady, your weapon."_

"Thank you." She grabbed her bow. "Let's start with the leader." She reached around for the red arrow. She got the red arrow. "Ready, aim and fire." She let out the first arrow into the town.

Lawson Rodriguez currently cleaning the dirty engine in his garage. He heard something weird behind him. He turned to see his blowtorch turned it on by itself and it let out a flame. His first instinct to grabbed the water hose but something tell him not to. The flame changed into a red fire arrow. His blowtorch magically turn it off and the red arrow stood next to it. "Okay, who's bright idea is this?"

* * *

"I think that's enough." An unique winged-warrior appeared. She had bird-like head and claws.

"Who are you?"

"I am Karura, Lord Akashita's trusted warrior. My destiny is to destroy the crane and all of her little friends."

"What?"

"I knew that crane would come here eventually and you have chosen a beautiful place for your last day on earth." The harpy warrior raised her claws to attack her opponent.

"Damn it, I knew this was too good to be true." Kimberly managed to dodged the attacked and flew upward fast as she can. She turned to see the harpy tried to follow her. She took the small window of opportunity to fire the next arrow.

* * *

Gregory Bakersfield dived into his swimming pool. The cold waters helped to cleared his mind. He swimmed until his body cried no more. As he got to the edge of the pool, he noticed something weird in the waters. Was the water bouncing? The swimsuit clad-lad got out of his pool as soon as possible. He watched the pool water was swirling back and forth until it let out a small wave. That wave transformed into blue water arrow and floated next to him. "Is this a joke?"

* * *

But the crane got hit. She tried to defend herself but with no spare arrows to attack, she has no chance to use her bow as blunt weapon. She swing her bow like a sword at Karura. She could hear Tsuru trying to speak to her. _"You could use my magic, my lady."_

"Now you tell me." She unleashed a wave of silver feathers toward the harpy.

The warrior of Akashita was stunned with new magic.

Kimberly smiled as she let go the third arrow but her small victory was cut short when she saw Karura was able to move.

Milana Patel open the door to the Eastvale's hospital rooftop. She need to relax after long conversation from her father. She enjoyed the gentle winds. Soon, she noticed that winds were picking up but only in front of her. She was shocked that the fast winds formed into strange pink wind arrow. "Where did this come from?"

* * *

"That's it!" Kimberly struck at her opponent's head with her bow hard as she could. Karura was out for awhile. She took her chance and fire the yellow arrow.

* * *

Robyn Harris was walking around the town park for some fresh air. She walked down her favorite path. The rock twitched. She thought she has gone crazy. But it did it again. It moved in her path. Finally, the rock split in half and revealing a yellow earth arrow. She looked at unnaturally item. "Are you sure that's for me?"

* * *

The crane could hear her attacker was getting up. Quickly as she could, she shoot the last arrow as the harpy finally got up. She smirked. "You're too late. The fine arrow has been delivered. Akashita should be very afraid now." She feels exhausted from the small battle, why?

Jake Thompson was looking at new movie theater with three of his friends. As soon his friends went to get the ticket, he heard a noise of tree crack. Mysteriously, the branch fall in front of him. Right there, the branch quickly changed into a green wooden arrow. "What the fu..."

* * *

"Aww... didn't anyone tell you those special arrows takes up most of your energy?"

Kimberly's face turned pale. "What?" No wonder, she got tired too quickly.

"Oh, well..." Karura grinned as she raised her hand up and the dark feathers swirled around it. "Time to fall, crane."

As Kimberly defend herself from little magic she had left, Karura aimed her attack at her victim. But a brilliant white light managed to stop the attack and let out a series of unusual yells. Kimberly didn't mind the sound but the harpy warrior had to covered her ears and lowered her head from the noise. The pink winged-human took her chance to leave.

* * *

The five strangers grabbed the arrows and instantly, the arrows transformed into an unusual cell phones. At the same time, their new devices beep and a message appeared. -Welcome back. Once again, you have to continue on your destiny to protect the samurai lord and his family. Good luck!- At end of message, there was picture of young man and small label: Cameron Watanabe.

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tsuru/Hayabusa and hints of Tommy/Kim **_

_**I don't own Power Rangers.**_

_*spirits talking* _

Once the noise was gone, the dark warrior looked up and saw her prey had escaped. She growled. "You can't protect her forever. Soon you, her and your friends will be destroy by me!"

The gymnastics instructor flew back to her house. Her body ached from the previous battle but she didn't regretted her choice. She couldn't help but wondered. "Tsuru, what happened there?"

_"I do not know but I do know a white light has saved us from Karura, an animal spirit."_ The crane spirit detach from her and once again, Tsuru has her bird form. She landed next to Kim. "It is impossible for that occur."

"Why is that?"

_"All of the animal spirits but yours should be out of commission and sleeping."_

"I see but we heard an animal cry and the white light represent a falcon...

_"The white falcon is my mate. What about Hayabusa?"_

"I don't know if Tommy's spirit awaken or not... Wait a minute... white falcon is your mate?" The former pink ranger blushed. "You're my spirit. Does that means Tommy and I are supposed to be together?"

Tsuru gave her an unusual smile, even for a bird. _"Only the fates would know."_

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great.**_


End file.
